


Get Your Kicks on Route 66

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 1967, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Drug Use, First Time, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Road Trips, Romance, Summer of Love - Freeform, The 60th
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Эта история произошла в начале лета 1967, которое осталось в истории как "лето любви". Это было время, когда наркотики, секс и рок-н-ролл были смыслом жизни, когда правило "живи быстро - умри молодым" еще не начало действовать, потому что все были живы. Джимми Хендрикс еще жег гитары, Король-Ящерица заклинал со сцен клубов, Джанис не выпила еще последний глоток, "Битлз" не расстались, а aмериканцы не побывали на луне. В это время еще были возможны невозможные совпадения.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 2





	1. Джольет, Иллинойс

**Author's Note:**

> Название - строчка из одноименной песни Роберта Уильяма Троупа Мл. (Robert William Troup Jr.), которая впервые была исполнена в 1946 г. Трио Кинг Коула. У песни существует множество каверов.  
> Примерный перевод - „Оттянись на шоссе 66“.  
> kicks - все, что вызывает удовлетворение (от насилия, наркотиков, виски, секса, искусства, джаза до одежды, еды и сна).  
> Написано на Дестиэль и Коклз AU-Фест 2014, на День Истории, для команды Калифорнии http://destiel-aufest.diary.ru
> 
> Поскольку фик представляет собой AU, абсолютно не связанное с актерами, то его вполне можно читать как оридж.
> 
> Баннер от алКошка
> 
> очень старый фик, но я его нежно люблю

**Джольет, Иллинойс**   
**40 миль юго-западнее от Чикаго**   
**6 июня 1967 года**

_1 ЧБ б. ог._   
_1 КК б._   
_Карт. б._   
_Ябл. п._   
_Кофе_

Дорога ложилась под колеса бесконечной серой лентой, отороченная избитыми обочинами с кружевом редких облаков на горизонте. Позади были бойни и небоскребы, впереди ждали две тысячи миль одиночества и лета. Две тысячи миль свободы.

Девушка появилась на дороге внезапно, словно выпрыгнула из-за кустов. Высокая, худая, в желтом платье, кожаной куртке поверх и тяжелых ботинках. Ветер трепал юбку, которая то облепляла тощие ноги, то взметывалась в жалкой пародии на Мэрилин. Одной рукой девица пыталась справиться с непокорной одеждой, а второй откидывала лезшие в глаза светлые, не слишком длинные волосы. Дженсен ее даже как следует и не рассмотрел, когда проезжал мимо, но что-то заставило его притормозить, а там и вовсе остановиться. Перегнувшись через сиденье, он опустил стекло на дверце с пассажирской стороны. В зеркало заднего вида он смотрел, как девушка подхватила довольно тяжелый на вид вещмешок типа солдатского, закинула на плечо и, вихляя по пыли, побежала к машине. Ветер по-прежнему кидался на нее подобно брехливой собачонке, от которой надо поминутно отмахиваться. Дженсен ожидал, что крошка остановится перед машиной, заглянет в нее, улыбнется…

Дверь распахнулась, девица молча плюхнулась на сиденье, даже не взглянув на Дженсена, и принялась пристраивать свой мешок между ног. При взгляде на расставленные и бесстыдно обнажившиеся ляжки в темных волосках у Дженсена зародились первые подозрения. А когда девушка, наконец, разобралась с мешком, пригладила волосы и посмотрела ему в лицо, подозрения развеялись, поскольку превратились в железобетонную реальность.

— Мы поедем или так и будем здесь сидеть? — поинтересовался небритый парень с длинными светлыми волосами, слегка завивавшимися на концах, одетый в платье официантки с передником.

Дженсен с усилием перевел взгляд на руль и нажал на газ.

Парень порылся в карманах фартука, чертыхнулся, а потом нацелился на мятую пачку «Голуаз» на приборной панели.

Дженсен косился на него, понимая, что принять это… его за девчонку — ну надо было слепым дебилом быть.

— Можно? — не выдержал тот.

— Ага, — каким-то совсем чужим голосом сказал Дженсен.

Парень вытащил сразу две сигареты, одну, не стесняясь, засунул за ухо, а вторую зажал в зубах. Похлопал себя ко карманам куртки и даже в карман фартука еще раз залез, отыскал какой-то листок вроде как из блокнота, посмотрел на него, наморщившись, ухмыльнулся краем губ и, скомкав, вышвырнул из открытого окна. Потом посмотрел на Дженсена с обезоруживающей беспомощностью.

— Чувак, а огоньком не угостишь, раз уж на сигаретку расщедрился?

Говор у него был странный, словно у актера, который вырос в приличной семье, а сейчас играет в подпольной инсценировке «В ожидании Годо» и старается говорить как бездомный времен третьей мировой. Не вязались эти его ужимки с ним самим несмотря на платье и грязные волосы.

Дженсен достал из кармана зажигалку, откинул колпачок и протянул правую руку в сторону нечаянного попутчика. Тот склонился над огнем, мазнув по запястью мягкими и неожиданно тяжелыми прядями волос, прикурил и откинулся на сиденье. Пару раз затянулся, а потом выбросил недокуренную сигарету из окна вслед за давно оставшейся позади бумажкой.

— Миша, — представился он вдруг и сунул Дженсену ладонь.

Тот, не отрываясь от дороги, сжал тонкие на вид пальцы, которые, однако, совсем не подались под его рукопожатием.

— Дженсен, — в тон произнес он.

— Крутая тачка, чувак, — одобрительно кивнул Миша. — Шевроле?

— Корвет, новая модель.

— Ууу, богатенький папик или ты сам по себе богатенький мальчик?

Дженсен поперхнулся и обернулся к странному чуваку по имени Ми-и-иша, который развалился на сиденье в женском платье и дурацких грязных ботинках на босу ногу.

— Не, — ответил он, натягивая самое безразличное выражение лица из личной коллекции Дженсена Эклза, техасского эсквайра. — Взял покататься.

— Да ну? — Миша хлопнул себя по коленям. Из-за того, что платье сползло с них, шлепок получился каким-то особенно звонким и неприличным, словно по заднице. — Джойрайдинг*, значит?

— Типа того, — кивнул Дженсен. — Тебе куда?

— Да мне все вперед и вперед, по шестьдесят шестой, пока не упрусь в океан.

— А потом?

— А потом развернусь и обратно поеду.

После такого содержательного разговора Ми-и-иша стянул с себя куртку, поворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, накрылся кожанкой и спокойно заснул, словно выключили его в момент. Дженсен вел машину, рассматривая краем глаза безмятежное лицо попутчика, длинные спутанные волосы, которые прикрывали лицо и щекотали бледные и какие-то немужественные на вид губы, слишком пухлые, готовые вот-вот расплыться в улыбке.

Солнце склонилось ниже, окрасив облака золотистой охрой. До Сент-Луиса оставалось еще миль сто двадцать, когда Миша проснулся, словно снова кто-то нажал на кнопочку, открыл совершенно не сонные синие глаза, улыбнулся и сказал:

— Привет. А как насчет чтобы притормозить и отлить?

Они стояли за машиной, почти касаясь локтями друг друга, как в общественном туалете, и внимательно следили за тем, как две струи блестят в солнечном свете. Не то чтобы они устроили соревнование, но все же Дженсен изо всех сил пытался не сдаваться, хотя ему это плоховато удалось. Наконец Миша опустил подол и потянулся, прогнувшись, в каждую сторону и назад, упираясь себе в поясницу.

— И где это мы? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Дженсену.

— Миль пятьдесят до Спрингфилда.

Он развернулся и посмотрел на дорогу, серый асфальт, прогретый июньским солнцем.

— А ты почему в платье? — все-таки не выдержал Дженсен. — Я тебя за девку принял.

Миша посмотрела на себя, словно только заметил, во что одет, пригладил ткань на бедрах, одернул передник и рассмеялся.

— Все равно не поверишь.

— А если попробовать? — Дженсен посмотрел на него, прищурив глаза.

— Слушай, чувак, а у тебя не завалялось где бутылка с водой? И я тебе все расскажу, пока мы будем ехать.

Дженсен посмотрел на небо, на еще свежую невыгоревшую траву, которая начиналась сразу у обочины и ровным ковром убегала куда-то в обе стороны от дороги. Мимо них прогрохотал здоровенный грузовик, оставив за собой вонючий шлейф. Водитель издевательски погудел, а Миша вдруг заорал что-то не слишком приличное, блестя глазами, подхватил комок засохшей грязи и швырнул ему вслед. Дженсен подумал, что вот сейчас эта дура остановится, из нее вылезет здоровенный мужик с монтировкой и… Что «и» он не успел додумать, потому что грузовик не задержался, а Миша оперся о колени, согнувшись.

— Ну так что? Вода? — Похоже, Миша был клопом в предыдущей жизни, раз прицепится и больше не стряхнешь.

Дженсен подошел к багажнику, открыл его и достал из небольшого дорожного холодильника голубого цвета бутылку колы. Глаза у Миши загорелись, когда он увидел ее. Он оглянулся, ища, чем бы сковырнуть крышку, и Дженсен протянул ему свою зажигалку. То, как Миша пил, было достойно отдельного рассказа. Если бы Дженсен был поэтом, он бы обязательно написал какую-нибудь чушь о лобзании губ, прижавшихся в затяжном поцелуе к стеклянной плоти бутылки, о блеске солнца на ее боках, о медленном движении кадыка под кожей, а вот описать звуки, которые Миша издавал, проглатывая последние капли, не смог бы и сам Шекспир. Дженсен проследил за мелькнувшей бутылкой, которая отправилась на вечное место жительства куда-то в просторы Иллинойса, и вновь посмотрел на Мишу.

— У тебя есть штаны? — спросил он.

— Тебе не нравятся мои ноги? — отреагировал тот. — Мне говорили, они у меня ничего.

И тут Дженсена разобрал смех. Наверное, он копился в нем с самого начала, а сейчас просто прорвался. Дженсен смотрел на принявшего позу манекенщицы Мишу и ржал, сгибаясь на обочине дороги. А тот вторил ему, ничуть не стесняясь.

Похоже, штанов у Миши не было. Дженсен залез в багажник еще раз, вытащил из сумки с вещами старые, вытертые джинсы и футболку, а потом швырнул их Мише. Тот принялся раздеваться тут же, развязал фартук, стянул платье через голову и остался в трусах. Потом сбросил ботинки. Как Дженсен и предполагал, носков на ногах не оказалось. Миша надел джинсы, смешно прыгая на одной ноге, натянул футболку. Платье и фартук смял в неаккуратный ком и отправил в компанию к бутылке из-под колы. Теперь можно было ехать.

— Я у Джолиета остановился в одной забегаловке, дыра, я тебе скажу, жуткая, — начал Миша, устраиваясь на сиденье поудобнее.

Они вновь тронулись в путь, и теперь смотреть на него было намного проще. Миша развалился, так и не надев ботинок. Ветер из приоткрытого окна трепал его волосы, и он жмурился, подставляя лицо солнцу.

— Оказался я там случайно. Заказал себе обед, ничего выдающегося. Сижу, ем, смотрю по сторонам, наслаждаясь неповторимым ароматом прогорклого жира и компании байкеров, которые пристроились поблизости. Допиваю свой дерьмовый кофе, ищу кошелек, а тот сделал ноги и мне лапкой помахал. И как назло, ну ни цента в карманах. Я, знаешь ли, не особенно люблю объяснять, что денег у меня нет, поэтому взял я свой рюкзак и решил немного прогуляться в сторону хайвэя, авось найдется добрая душа… Хозяин же заведения оказался совсем непросветленным, ну вот не чета тебе, чувак. Короче, суд был короток. Он поймал меня за шиворот и приговорил к отработке цены моего обеда плюс десяти долларов в качестве компенсации. Знаешь, сколько платят официантке в этом месте? Доллар девяносто пять в час. Было это вчера вечером. Так он на ночь запер меня в подсобке и отобрал всю одежду, чтобы я, значит, не смылся. А я очень не люблю, когда кто-то пытается ограничить мою личную свободу.

Глядя на Мишу, Дженсену сразу поверилось в то, что тот никому не позволит ограничивать его свободу. От него этой свободой просто брызгало в разные стороны, как от поливалки в саду.

— Он оставил мне одеяло, и я подумывал прорезать в нем дыру для головы и надеть на манер пончо, но как-то оно было не по сезону. Поэтому я взял шмотки тамошней девчонки, которые та оставила в этом закутке, вылез через окно и ушел к дороге.

— А мешок? — Дженсен кивком указал на даже по виду тяжелый мешок с лямками, который так и стоял у Миши между ног.

— А там у меня сроду одежды не водилось. Я не люблю себя обременять лишними вещами.

Дженсен кивнул. Представил себе сначала Мишу, который в темной подсобке сидит, завернувшись в одеяло, а потом ищет, что бы надеть. Как он лезет через окно, наверняка, нехило его раскурочив, а потом бежит к дороге в дурацком платье. И ему стало опять смешно. Сначала он хихикал, пытаясь сдержаться, а потом не сумел. Он ржал, сжимая руль изо всех сил и не видя перед собой ничего, кроме радужного сияния от выступивших слез. Мотал головой, хрипел и заходился в приступе дурацкого хохота, сладить с которым не было никакой возможности. Когда он отсмеялся, Миша смотрел на него с улыбкой.

— Ты очень прикольный чувак, — сообщил он Дженсену. — И я рад, что встретил тебя.

____________________

*Джойрайдинг (Joyriding) — угон машины не с целью наживы, а с целью развлечения. После кратковременной поездки автомобиль или другое средство передвижения бросают где-нибудь или сталкивают в реку, например. Распространено среди маргинальных слоев населения.


	2. Сент-Луис, Миссури

**Двадцать миль до Сент-Луиса, Миссури**

_«Вестник Сент-Луиса»_   
_7 июня1967 года_

_«Вчера в придорожном кафе «У Роджера» произошла перестрелка._   
_Вооруженные мужчина и женщина попытались ограбить кафе и всех_   
_находившихся в нем посетителей. В ответ на их угрозы двое мужчин_   
_вытащили пистолеты и застрелили грабителей, после чего покинули_   
_заведение. В суматохе мужчинам удалось скрыться. Полиция начала_   
_расследование. По словам сотрудника заправочной станции Майкла_   
_Кагинса мужчины уехали на Шевроле Корвете С2 черного цвета._   
_Один из убийц был одет в джинсы и кожаную куртку черного цвета, показания_   
_насчет его спутника расходятся._   
_Если вы имеете какие-либо сведения, которые могут оказаться полезными,_   
_свяжитесь с полицейским управление Сент-Луиса.»_

**_6 июня 1967 года_ **

— Если я сейчас не поем, я сдохну.

Говоря это, Миша смотрел прямо перед собой. Дженсен был с ним полностью, стопроцентно согласен.

Солнце уже склонялось к горизонту, и все замерло в неподвижности, будто застыло в куске янтаря. Машин было мало, и Дженсену казалось, что вся дорога принадлежит ему.  
Сбоку вырос столб с рекламой кафе и заправки. Недолго думая, Дженсен прибавил газа.  
Парень в грязном синем комбинезоне сидел на бетонном парапете перед колонками с бензином. Дженсен остановился на свободной площадке. Из окон довольно большого кафе доносились звуки музыки, широкие окна приветливо светились, и на занавесках двигались тени.

— Полный бак, — бросил он подскочившему парню, — и масло проверь.

Тот кивнул, пожирая машину глазами. Миша кое-как зашнуровал ботинки и вылез, прижимая к животу свой мешок. Дженсен обошел машину.

— У меня есть лишние пять баксов, — сообщил он ему.

— Круто! — Миша улыбнулся, но Дженсен видел, что он все еще беспокоится.

— Они не мои, нашел в бардачке, так что не бери в голову. Бургеры, мы идем к вам!

Они направились к входу, над которым приветливо мигала вывеска.

Кафе было наполнено примерно на три четверти, ничего другого Дженсен и не ожидал, увидев вереницу разнокалиберных автомобилей на стоянке перед ним. Из музыкального автомата лился голос Джуди Гарленд. За столиками сидели усталые путешественники, приличные пары из пригородов, коммивояжеры, подростки, приехавшие со своими подружками выпить по молочному коктейлю. Обычная вечерняя публика придорожной забегаловки. Миша с Дженсеном прошли направо и заняли столик возле стены. Вскоре перед ними стояли тарелки с бургерами и картошкой, в чашках дымился кофе, черный, как надвигавшаяся ночь.

Они не видели, как на площадку перед заправкой въехал такой же точно Шевроле Корвет черного цвета, и из него вышло двое мужчин. Один был одет в джинсы и кожаную куртку, а второй носил строгий костюм, помявшийся слегка в долгой дороге. Так же, как и Дженсен, водитель дал указания рабочему, и оба направились к кафе.

Возле окна сидела очень милая на вид пара. Ей было лет семнадцать, не больше, красивая хрупкая блондинка с капризно вздернутой верхней губкой. Ему было на пару лет больше, высокий, плечистый парень с грубоватыми чертами лица. Такие появлялись в кафе каждый день, останавливались на полчаса, чтобы подкрепиться, и ехали дальше. Но в этот вечер все пошло немного иначе.

Дженсен как раз запивал последний кусок бургера кофе, когда девица вскочила на свой стул и заорала визгливым, истеричным голосом:

— Это ограбление! Всем руки на стол, ублюдки!

В кафе воцарилась тишина, и только сменившая Джуди Шер сообщала всем желавшим слушать ее, что ее дружок пристрелил ее.

Раздался визг какой-то дамочки, и девица выстрелила, попав в лампу. Тут уже заорали практически все посетители, и успокоить их удалось только еще одним выстрелом из пистолета.

— Не хочу пугать вас, — хрипло сказал парень, — но моя кошечка очень нервничает, когда кто-то вот так визжит у нее над ухом. А я нервничаю, когда кто-то сопротивляется. Не так, ли детка?

— О да, Рон, истинная правда.

Девица спрыгнула со стула и прошлась по залу. Ее ковбойские сапоги выбивали гулкую дробь. При ее приближении многие посетители сжимались, пытаясь залезть под столы. Какая-то девушка сдавленно зарыдала, а ее прыщавый спутник даже не пытался успокоить ее.

— Мы вовсе не собираемся причинять вам вреда, дамы и господа, — продолжил парень. — Пожалуйста, сложите ваши бумажники в пакет, а я пока загляну в кассу насчет дневной выручки.

Девица пошла по залу с бумажным пакетом, слащаво улыбаясь и помахивая оружием. Рон направился к стойке, возле которой замерли побелевшие официантки. В этот момент пришедшие последними мужчины переглянулись, словно вся ситуация их безумно утомляла, а потом вытащили откуда-то по здоровенному черному пистолету. Раздался выстрел, и грабитель полетел в сторону с простреленным плечом. Он врезался в один из столиков, сидевшие за ним люди разлетелись, словно кегли, окружавшие их с криками дернулись в стороны. Девица развернулась и, не глядя, выстрелила в сторону мужчин. Оба подняли свои жуткие пушки, и две пули вошли девице в грудь прямо в середину вышивки ее блузки.  
Дженсен не помнил, как рванул к двери. Все кафе словно сошло с ума, посетители визжали, пытаясь вырваться. Неожиданно кто-то швырнул стул, и большое, похожее на витрину, окно осыпалось на асфальт. Дженсен оглянулся, Миша как раз подхватывал свой мешок. Они перемахнули через раму, наплевав на осколки, и побежали к заправке. Корвет стоял с краю, уже готовый к отъезду. Даже не подумав о том, что следовало бы заплатить за бензин, они упали на свои места и, визжа шинами, машина выехала на дорогу. Они были одни из первых, кто покинул жуткое кафе, но следом за ними со стоянки вылетели один за другим десяток автомобилей. Дженсен гнал, даже не глядя в зеркало заднего вида. Перед глазами у него раз за разом прокручивалась картинка, как дергается девушка, когда пули входят в ее грудь, и на белой ткани блузки расцветают две алые кляксы, словно на нее плеснули краской. Она падает, и раздается вой ее парня:

— Лиз!!!

И дальше крики…

Машина вильнула, когда Дженсен почувствовал, что сходит с ума. Сбоку показался какой-то съезд, и, недолго думая, он свернул на него. Проехав метров пятьсот, он вырубил мотор и сел, уткнувшись лбом в рулевое колесо.

~

Очнулся он от того, что кто-то настойчиво теребил его за плечо. Сидевший рядом Миша насильно всунул ему между пальцем довольно толстую самокрутку.

— Затянись, поглубже, — скомандовал он, подталкивая Дина под локоть.

— Что это? — вяло спросил тот.

— Травка. — Миша пожал плечами. — Тебе необходимо расслабиться, чувак, поверь моему опыту.

Дженсен поднес сигарету к губам и сделал затяжку. Горький дым заставил его закашляться, но он потянул еще два раза, стараясь каждый раз задержать дым подольше в легких. Ему реально полегчало. Картинка постепенно стала затягиваться туманом, руки перестали дрожать. Он вернул сигарету и откинулся на сиденье. Миша пыхнул и тоже сел удобнее.

— Вот не думал, что такое бывает, — задумчиво сказал он. — В кино — да, но в жизни… Ты видел тех чуваков?

— Ага. — Дженсен поежился. — Я думал, сейчас они начнут стрелять по посетителям.

— Думаешь, мафия?

— Не знаю. Ну что, поедем?

Миша торопливо докурил и выбросил бычок в окно. Они открыли окна, и вскоре дым выветрился, сменившись свежим вечерним воздухом. Когда корвет выехал на дорогу, никаких признаков других машин и видно не было. Дженсен развернулся, и они продолжили путь. Неожиданно Миша начал хохотать.

— Ты чего? — удивленно спросил Дженсен.

«Похоже, накрыло», — подумал он, но озвучивать не стал.

— Да я просто подумал, мы же с тобой наелись, да еще и заправились, а уехали, не заплатив. Буквально пару дней назад меня козел этот прищучил, а сегодня все прошло как по маслу.

Дженсен посмотрел на него, а потом губы его расползлись в улыбке, и он присоединился. Пожалуй, это действительно было ужасно смешно. Они хохотали, сгибаясь пополам, Миша хлопал себя по коленям, Дженсен стучал по рулю, у них текли слезы и слюни. И как-то внезапно все это кончилось.

~***~

Сент-Луис остался в стороне подобно красавице в пышной юбке. Они видели вечерние огни, а потом вдруг огни исчезли. Окончательно стемнело. Дженсен устало зевнул, чуть не вывернув себе челюсть, и сообщил:

— Мне надо отдохнуть. В ближайшем мотеле я остановлюсь.

Миша втянул голову в плечи и как-то слишком пристально уставился в окно.

— Высади меня тогда на трассе, — попросил он. — Попробую другую попутку поймать.  
— Ты хочешь дальше один?

Дженсен и сам не ожидал, что испытает вдруг такое разочарование. Ехать вдвоем было намного интереснее. Да и потом, они за один день пережили уже такое… Миша, наконец, обернулся.

— Чувак, я не хочу, но денег у меня нет, а ночевать перед мотелем мне в лом. Постараюсь уехать, может, дальнобойщик какой подберет, я в кабине бы вздремнул.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

— Подумаешь, денег нет. У меня есть.

Миша замотал головой:

— Даже не думай.

— А я и не думаю. — Дженсен бросил на Мишу короткий взгляд и вновь уставился на дорогу. — Я зарегистрируюсь и пойду в номер. Ты ждешь снаружи. Я открываю окно, ты залезаешь внутрь. Утром ты тем же путем выходишь. Все одно лучше на полу в номере, чем ночью на трассе.

Миша посмотрел на него и вдруг заулыбался.

— Ты реально на такое пойдешь? А если поймают?

— Ну поймают и поймают, подумаешь. — Дженсен залихватски сплюнул в приоткрытое окно. — Делов-то.

Мотель был так себе, зато меньше было шансов, что кто-то будет обращать внимание на нарушения. Дженсен припарковал машину в углу стоянки, в густой тени. Они вышли, потягиваясь, разминая ноги и поясницы. Было тихо, только цикады громко стрекотали в траве.

— Я только сумку возьму, — сказал Дженсен и направился к багажнику. Миша закинул на плечо свой рюкзак. Щелкнул замок, и Миша услышал невнятное «что за черт?».

— Что? — позвал он.

— Где мои вещи?

Миша подошел и посмотрел в багажник, встав рядом с Дженсеном. Багажник выглядел очень чистым. Ну просто невероятно чистым. Новехоньким. Будто в него вообще никогда ничего еще не клали, кроме черного кожаного саквояжа, который стоял прямо посередине. Очень дорогой по виду саквояж. Под ручку был подсунут довольно большой конверт из плотной бумаги.

— Это не твое? — уточнил Миша.

— Издеваешься? — прошипел Дженсен. — Я тебе что, гребаный врач?

— Хочешь сказать, кто-то вскрыл багажник и заменил твои вещи на это? — Миша поддернул лямку мешка, который оттягивал ему плечо.

— Да откуда я знаю? — Дженсен был на грани взрыва.

— Может, возьмем в номер и посмотрим?

Поскольку ничего лучше в голову им не пришло, то Дженсен сунул конверт за пазуху, подхватил саквояж и широкими шагами направился к освещенному тусклым фонарем входу в мотель.

~***~

_«Уважаемый сеньор Монстрелли,_

_позвольте предложить вам образцы нашей продукции. Надеемся, они найдут отклик. Разумеется, мы готовы обсудить возможности сотрудничества в любое удобное вам время._

_С почтением, Марк Шеппард._

_P.S. Примите упаковку в качестве небольшого сувенира с наилучшими пожеланиями.»_

Миша стоял за зданием, поджидая, пока Дженсен подаст ему знак. Наконец в одном из окон первого этажа зажегся свет, потом погас, потом зажегся снова, а следом в номере опять стало темно. Рама скрипнула, когда Дженсен ее поднял.

— Давай, — негромко позвал он.

Миша перебежал открытое пространство и передал Дженсену свой мешок. Тот положил его на пол и высунулся из окна, протягивая руку. Обхватив предплечье Миши, он дернул его, помогая взобраться. Носки ботинок заскребли по окрашенной белой известкой стене, оставляя на ней грязные полосы. Не без труда Миша перевалился через подоконник и оказался внутри. Дженсен засмеялся.

— Добро пожаловать в скромные апартаменты! Дом, милый дом! — Он развел руками. — А что у тебя в мешке? Камни?

Миша неопределенно пожал плечами, поднял мешок и переложил в угол. Дженсен задернул шторы и включил свет. Номер был не слишком большим. На полу лежал довольно вытертый и не особенно чистый ковер. Единственная кровать, шире односпальной, но не такая большая, как двуспальная, колченогий стол, стул с драной обшивкой. Обои давно выцвели и пожелтели. Посередине некогда белого покрывала стоял саквояж. Миша осмотрелся и направился к кровати.

— Откроем? — спросил он, щупая замок пальцем.

— Обязательно, — ответил Дженсен, роясь в ящике стола.

Ему удалось отыскать дешевый нож для писем, и он зажал его в кулаке, как кинжал.

— Доктор, вы готовы?

Миша встал с другой стороны:

— Без сомнения, доктор. Приступайте к операции.

Дженсен принялся ковыряться в замке. После пары минут усилий тот щелкнул, и саквояж приветливо распахнулся. Миша и Дженсен одновременно заглянули внутрь и одновременно присвистнули.

~

Полчаса спустя они сидели на краю кровати и рассматривали несколько свертков в целлофане, пакеты с таблетками разного цвета и медицинские пузырьки темно-коричневого стекла.

— Это то, что я думаю? — неуверенно спросил Дженсен, вертя к руках один из пакетов.

— Сейчас проверим, — бодро ответил Миша, надрывая упаковку.

— Погоди, а вдруг там яд какой-нибудь? — Дженсен схватил Мишу за руку.

Тот усмехнулся:

— Ты реально думаешь, что кто-то посылает яд в таких количествах? Кроме того, я подобные штучки уже видел. А вообще для парня, который просто так взял дорогущую машину покататься, какой-то ты дерганый.

Дженсен почувствовал себя оскорбленным.

— Не яд, говоришь? — спросил он, вытряхнул на ладонь сразу две таблетки и закинул их в рот.

— Куда? — воскликнул Миша. — По одной же!

~***~

Они повертели пачечки в руках, но потом сложили их обратно. По примеру Дженсена Миша тоже закинулся парой пилюль «чтобы не отставать». Усталость брала свое, и глаза закрывались будто сами собой. Чтобы немного взбодриться, Дженсен включил радио. Раздалась песня «Битлз».

— Слушай, чувак, давай ко сну готовиться? — Миша нагнулся и принялся развязывать ботинки. — А то я сейчас стоя усну.

Дженсена немного беспокоило, как они будут спать. Похоже, Миша явно намеревался разделить с ним ложе, как говорится.

— Ты пойдешь в душ?

— Потом, иди первый. — Дженсен упал на кровать и устроился прямо в одежде поверх одеяла.

Насвистывая «Облади-облада», Миша направился в ванную.

Сначала изменились звуки. Они словно отдалились и разложились на свои составляющие. Потом к ним добавились цветные всполохи. Тусклые обои стали яркими, узор приобрел глубину, стал трехмерным. Из стен потянулись тонкие нити, пульсировавшие в такт с музыкой. Усталость прошла, тело было легким, гибким, кожа горела.

~

Стук двери прозвучал как выстрел. Дженсен недовольно замычал, чувствуя, как звук вибрирует в горле, а потом распространяется волной по телу, до самых кончиков пальцев на руках и ногах, потом искорками вырывается наружу и растворяется в воздухе. Он повернул голову и увидел ангела, снизошедшего к нему с небес. Ангел был обнажен до пояса и прекрасен. Золотистое сияние окутывало его тело, мягкое, как на картинах прерафаэлитов. Он весь переливался перламутром и золотом, а когда подошел ближе, то глаза его оказались бездонными озерами чистой лазури. Дженсен никак не мог уловить, когда именно ангел двигался, он словно перетекал с места на место, секунда — и он уже в другом. Сначала ангел встал на колени на край кровати, а потом вдруг оказался верхом на бедрах Дженсена, погладил ладонями его по груди. От ангельских рук шло тепло. Дженсен застонал, снова наслаждаясь материализовавшейся звуковой волной.

Радио издавало неясные звуки, словно ухо воспринимало только отдельные тоны. Ангел наклонился ниже. В том месте, где соприкоснулись их губы, засияло солнце. Оно обожгло, а потом стало греть. Все сильнее и сильнее. Дженсен ощущал скольжение чего-то по коже. Он запрокинул голову. Оказывается, на обоях росли цветы, они вдруг ожили и начали переплетаться, образуя невероятный изумрудный шатер с яркими пятнами лепестков. Дженсен теперь стонал, не переставая, из-за этого он весь был окутан роем искр. Неожиданно его накрыло волной, он задохнулся и рванулся вверх, к небу.

Уверенная рука гладила его теперь в одном месте, и с каждым движением он взлетал, как со взмахом крыльев. В его ладони оказался твердый пульсирующий жезл. Из невероятной высоты донесся гром, он заполнил мир, и Дженсен рухнул вниз, подобно Икару. Но что-то удержало его от падения, подхватило и понесло. Вероятно, это Фаэтон сошел с привычного пути. Фаэтон был чудесен, его тело было соткано из чистого света, его глаза сияли, от его губ веяло ладаном и миррой. Дженсен потянулся, стремясь испить наслаждение до конца, и тут на него обрушилось невозможное. Он кричал, слыша, как кто-то вторит ему, и бесконечно, бесконечно кончал, растворяясь в окружающем, растекаясь, смешиваясь с эфиром, со светом, с вселенной. Его накрыло тело, на него опустились крылья.

Дженсен заснул.

~***~

— Ебаный пиздец, — было первое, что услышал Миша наутро.

Он замычал и приподнял голову. Голова отозвалась мстительной болью, взорвавшейся между висками. Казалось, глаза сейчас лопнут и вытекут. Он обхватил руками многострадальную черепушку, рухнул набок и завыл тихонько.

— Тебе так же хреново? — поинтересовался кто-то.

— Не ори, — простонал Миша, — заткнись, а?

— Что это было? — Голос не успокаивался. — Почему я без штанов? Почему ты без штанов? Мы что…?

— Не знаю, мне плохо.

Миша подорвался с кровати и, путаясь в одеяле, простыне и откуда-то взявшемся полотенце, рванул в сторону ванной. По дороге он споткнулся, упал, опять замычал и наконец добрался до унитаза.

Дженсен застонал, слушая, как Мишу выворачивает. У него голова не болела, вместо этого жутко пересохло во рту, он буквально был готов выпить море, как минимум. Но для этого надо было тоже добраться до ванной.

В ванной Миша сидел, скорчившись, перед унитазом, положив локоть на крышку и уткнувшись лбом в сгиб руки. Дженсен открыл кран и, не дожидаясь, пока вода немного стечет и станет похолоднее, принялся хлебать ее горстями, пытаясь потушить разверзшуюся внутри него Сахару. Ему стало легче, только когда он ощутил, что в нем булькает минимум полтора галлона жидкости.

— Я тебе аспирин принесу, — сообщил он в согнутую спину.

Дженсен вернулся в комнату и принялся искать свою сумку. Но ее нигде не было, вместо нее в комнате был мешок и саквояж.

— Эй, ты мою сумку не видел? — крикнул он в сторону ванной.

После непродолжительного молчания Миша отозвался:

— Так ее же нет. Тебе же саквояж на ее место подсунули.

— Точно. — Дженсен сел на кровать и уперся руками в кулаки, которые положил на колени. — Точно. Значит, и аспирина нет.

С стонами и стенаниями Миша выполз из ванной, неся перед собой на вытянутых руках трусы.

— Высохли, — сообщил он. — Почти.

Дженсен поднял голову.

— Что это было вчера?

Миша все еще избегал дергать головой, поэтому не стал пожимать плечами.

— Походу, передоз ЛСД, чувак, — буднично сообщил он. — Больше одной таблетки теперь — ни-ни.

— Охренел? — как-то слабо возмутился Дженсен. — Какие таблетки? В унитаз их, и все.

— С ума сошел? — Миша наконец натянул футболку. Его волосы образовали нечесаный шар вокруг головы. — У нас чемодан охрененнейшей дури, а ты собираешься в унитаз? Ты, вообще, откуда, Дженсен? С какой планеты? Или ты из ФБР, а?

— Не ори. — Дженсен отыскал свои трусы, понюхал их, скривился и все же принялся натягивать. Запасных-то не было. — Откуда надо, оттуда я и есть. Ты на себя посмотри.

— Да пройдет все скоро, — Миша махнул рукой. — Можно подумать, в первый раз. Но, скажу я тебе, друг, товар — бомба. Можешь мне поверить.

Дженсен прищурился, глядя на него.

— Так что же делать-то?

— Что-что, дальше поедем. Найдем себе тихий уголок и разберем, что нам там Санта-Клаус принес.

— До рождества еще полгода, — заметил Дженсен.

— А хипповскому Санта-Джа наплевать, — ухмыльнулся Миша. — Он просто решил сделать нам подарок.

~

После душа в голове прояснилось, а в животе забурчало. Одевшись, Миша направился к окну, намереваясь покинуть номер тем же путем, как и проник в него. Он, однако, удивился, когда Дженсен явно собрался составить ему компанию.

— Что, решил сэкономить? — подковырнул он.

Дженсен довольно сурово посмотрел в ответ.

— Я вчера наскреб на половину оплаты. У меня деньги в сумке лежали. Сегодня платить нечем.

— О, понял, — быстро сориентировался Миша.

Он сел на подоконник и проскользнул сквозь окно. Дженсен подстраховал его.

— Готово, давай мой мешок, — негромко скомандовал он.

Сначала Дженсен подал ему мешок, потом саквояж, а следом и сам тяжеловато плюхнулся с двухметровой высоты. Быстрым шагом они направились к корвету. Стояло утро, свежее, как капли росы на капоте черного автомобиля. Дженсен вставил ключ зажигания, и, взметнув горсть гравия колесами, они покинули мотель.

— Так что, денег у нас совсем нет? — поинтересовался Миша спустя некоторое время.

— Кое-какая мелочь есть, сейчас посчитаем.

Дженсен принялся рыться в карманах, складывая найденные монетки в подставленную Мишину ладонь. Подвигав туда-сюда жалкую горсточку никелей и четвертаков, Миша объявил:

— Два доллара двадцать. Хватит на пару бургеров, картошку, колу и кофе.

— Живем, — улыбнулся Дженсен.

~***~

Колу они прихватили с собой, а кофе постарались напиться побольше, про запас. Оставшиеся десять центов Дженсен отдал официантке на чай. И вот уже опять дорога стелилась бесконечной лентой, тянувшей их вдаль.

Миша поставил саквояж на пол между ног и принялся вытаскивать из него свертки, раскладывая их вокруг себя, перед лобовым стеклом и даже парочку Дженсену на колени бросил. Каждый он внимательно осматривал и обнюхивал.

— Так, думаю, это — трава, пахнет ей, в любом случае. Но, похоже, хорошая трава, чистая, без примесей. Тут таблетки, эти точно ЛСД, эти похожи на амфетамины, я такие… неважно. Их же в аптеке купить можно, странно. Это… — Он осмотрел пластиковый пакет, туго набитый белым порошком. — Кокаин. Не уверен на все сто, но очень похоже.

Дженсен вертел головой. Половину добра определить Миша не смог, эти пакеты они сбросили на дно саквояжа. Остальные положили сверху.

— А пузырьки зачем? — поинтересовался Дженсен.

— Жидкая кислота, думаю. Капаешь на сахар и вперед. Действует быстрее и дозировать можно индивидуально.

— Слушай… — Дженсен потер лоб. — Фигня какая-то получается. Ты же вчера видел, не было у меня ничего такого в машине.

— Видел, — согласился Миша. — А может, это не та машина?

— В смысле, не та? — Дженсен уставился на него в полном недоумении. — Как она может быть не та? Ты что, думаешь, такие корветы повсюду разъезжают, бери не хочу?

— Чувак, ты эту машину сам только пару дней как увидел. Номер-то хоть тот?

— А хрен его знает, — Дженсен пожал плечами. — Я не заморачивался.

— Вот и я, — задумчиво кивнул Миша и подергал себя за прядь волос. — Вон площадка сбоку, притормози-ка.

Если честно, Дженсен подумал, что Миша собрался выйти. Еще бы — кому нужен попутчик, которому в машину подкидывают наркотики, и у которого денег нет даже на бензин. Все равно скоро корвет заглохнет и тю-тю. Но Миша вовсе не вышел, а открыл бардачок и принялся вытаскивать из него то, что там было.

— Черные кожаные перчатки, даже две пары. Твои?

— Эээ, нет, я вообще туда не лазил.

— Ну ладно. Жвачка. Какие-то квитки. Карта. Больше ничего. Вылезай.

— Что? — Дженсен вцепился в руль. — С чего это?

— Шмонать твою машину будем.

~

Осмотр занял не слишком много времени. Минут пять спустя Миша стоял на обочине, держа в каждой руке по здоровенному пистолету.

— Где, ты говорил, машину подцепил? — спросил он, рассматривая оружие.

— Да на улице, — сказал Дженсен и невольно покраснел.

Он понадеялся, что Миша этого не заметит.

— И ты по ней не лазил?

— Если честно, это, похоже, не та машина, — сумрачно признался Дженсен. — Моя была не такая чистая. Эта буквально как с транспортера только что сошла. Ну и под запасное колесо я не лазил.

— Да-а-а, — Миша поскреб дулом пистолета в затылке.

Дженсен дернулся к нему.

— А вдруг выстрелит! Совсем идиот!

— Сам идиот, — парировал Миша. — Я их на предохранитель поставил.

Пистолеты они переложили в бардачок, к перчаткам. Сами не зная, для чего.

Мотор завелся беспрекословно.

— Если не заправимся, хрен мы куда доедем, — печально сказал Дженсен, постукивая пальцем по стеклу показателя уровня топлива, словно надеясь, что тот одумается, и стрелка вернется в вертикальное положение, а не будет угрожающе плясать в районе нуля.

— С таким-то богатством? — удивился Миша. — Да мы всю кассу с собой к бензину прихватить можем.

Дженсен посмотрел на Мишу сначала непонимающе, а потом расплылся в улыбке.

— А все-таки непонятно, как такое могло произойти, — словно сам себе сказал Миша.

— Может, после пальбы в том кафе? Помнишь, те чуваки с пистолетами…

— Хм, — Миша кивнул головой, — ну, а тачка здесь при чем?

— А если это их тачка? А? Они на ней ехали…

— И у них такая же тачка, как у тебя…

— Ну и что, может, и такая же! Мы оставили корвет на заправке, потом выскочили, он стоял сбоку… А если это не наш стоял? Если это их стоял? А мы сели и уехали.

— Ты, часом, не поклонник книг о Джеймсе Бонде? — заботливо поинтересовался Миша и отбросил назад мешавшиеся волосы. — Или Фантомаса пересмотрел? Две одинаковые машины…

— Да пошел ты… — Дженсен обиженно отвернулся.

~***~

— Я не могу, — безнадежно сказал Дженсен, сидя перед заправкой и держа на коленях пистолет. — Я не могу!

— Ну и дурак, — спокойно отозвался Миша. — Дай мне мою куртку, а то несолидно грабить банк в драной футболке.

Дженсен молча сунул ему куртку, которая лежала позади сидений.

— Учись, сосунок. — Миша вышел из машины и направился к зданию заправки, больше похожему на сарай. Пистолет он нес в опущенной руке, словно игрушечный.

Дверь хлопнула, и Дженсен вздрогнул. Он ожидал пальбы и криков, но все оставалось спокойным. Минуту спустя Миша выглянул из двери:

— Заправляй, — махнул он рукой.

~

_**Из показаний Мо Боулера, владельца заправки на тридцатой миле.** _

_«Заходит этот парень, волосатый такой, светлый, в куртке. Я еще думаю, жара-то стоит, а он в куртке, значит. Подходит ко мне и сует под нос вот такую пушку, как у тебя, Майк, вот истинный крест. И спокойно мне так: «Полный бак, значит, залей». Я выглядываю, а там машина черная, блестящая такая, и в ней еще один, ну, тот мужик как мужик, не то, что этот… Хиппи! Во. И я нажал на кассе. Думаю, сейчас деньги отберут, а у меня хорошо, если пять долларов в кассе было, думаю, тут он меня и… А он ничего. Подождал, даже пистолет на стойку положил. Смотрю, а у него перчатки черные такие. Куртка старая, а перчатки новые. Ага. Что? Как выглядел? Да как баба в куртке! Говорю же, хиппи. Заправил тот, значит, опять в машину сел, я же вижу в окно-то. Ну и этот пистолет евойный забрал, махнул мне рукой и ушел. Как почему не остановил? У меня, сынок, старуха да внуки уже, сколько они там галлонов умыкнули. А у него глаза бешеные, думаю, вот-вот и пристрелит меня, если слово поперек скажу. Ну так я пойду? Не буду я заявление оставлять, ну его… А машина красивая, черная такая, блестящая… Я такую только один раз видел, проехала накануне.»_

— Видал? Видал? — Миша заорал, размахивая пистолетом.

Дженсен увернулся от него, едва не выпустив руль, и заржал. Круто! Действительно, как во всех этих фильмах! Они настоящие гангстеры!

— У нас что по пути? — спросил Миша.

— Не знаю, вон по карте посмотри.

Миша засунул пистолет в бардачок, туда же зашвырнул перчатки. Он до сих пор не мог поверить. Он сумел это сделать! Он ограбил заправку!

— Джоплин у нас впереди. Джоплин, Джоплин, Джоплин…

— Думаешь, ты там Джанис встретишь, — усмехнулся Дженсен.

— Не, я вспоминаю… Там же дом, где прятались Бонни и Клайд! Мы с тобой просто обязаны на него посмотреть!

— На фига? — удивился Дженсен.

— Ну мы же теперь сами как Бонни и Клайд!

— Ты-то точно Бонни! — отозвался Дженсен.

— Ага, конечно, а кто ночью орал подо мной как сучка?

— Я не орал! Ты… — Воспоминания о произошедшем ночью, так удачно вытесненные заботами о том, как бы смыться из мотеля, как наскрести денег на еду и как бы заправиться, вновь захватили Дженсена. — Я был обдолбанный, а ты воспользовался… Ты, сука!..

— Я сам был обдолбанный, иду я себе спать, а он раскинулся на кровати и шепчет: «Мой ангел!» Какой я на хрен ангел! У меня что, перья из задницы растут?

Дженсен резко затормозил бросив машину к обочине. Мотор еще не заглох, а он вцепился Мише в воротник.

— Я тебе сейчас покажу! Ты меня… Ты…

— Ага, а ты меня, значит, нет. Я же, блядь, тоже живой, когда меня за всякое хватают… А там еще музыка эта, и света, как при северном сиянии…

Захваченный воспоминаниями о галлюцинациях, Дженсен вдруг забыл, из-за чего ссора.

— А я цветы видел, из стен росли цветы, сплетались в такой купол и надо мной… И звуки, когда я говорил, они внутри меня пузырились, а потом через пальцы искрами…

— То-то ты все на свои руки пялился… Я честно не думал, что ты… ну…

— Я не из этих, — твердо сообщил Дженсен.

— Я заметил. — Миша оттолкнул его. — Отпусти уже. Подумаешь, подрочили друг другу. Да все солдаты этим занимаются.

— В смысле… То есть… Ты меня не…

— Надо больно! — фыркнул Миша. — Придумал! Если бы ты знал, сколько всего нужно сделать, чтобы нормально потрахаться с мужиком, ты бы не дрожал за свою тощую задницу. Заводи уже, Клайд, поехали.

Дженсен повернул ключ.

— У меня не тощая задница, — ответил он. — Бонни.


	3. Джоплин, Миссури

**Джоплин, Миссури**

— Вот ради этого мы сюда и тащились? — неверяще спросил Дженсен.

Они оставили машину за пару кварталов и прогулялись по улице до дома с гаражом, в котором в 1933 прятались Бонни Паркер, Клайд Барроу и парочка других головорезов из их банды.

— Мгм, — неопределенно ответил Миша.

— Да…

Дженсен еще раз внимательно посмотрел на двухэтажное строение. Внизу располагались гаражи, пара ворот с рядом небольших застекленных окошек в верхней части, слева от них была старая рассохшаяся дверь, которая вела в квартиры на втором этаже. Даже отсюда было видно, что комнатки в них крошечные, потолки низкие, а лестницы словно созданы для того, чтобы падать с них и ломать шею.

— Ты не понимаешь. — Миша подошел к стене и положил на нее ладонь. Потом указал вправо: — Вон там стояла их машина. Они здесь ходили. Тут валялись окурки. Это место, где творилась легенда.

— Как же, легенда, — фыркнул Дженсен. — Таких легенд в Техасе… на каждом кладбище по дюжине.

— Это тебе не какие-то грабители поездов, — Миша обернулся к нему, сверкая глазами. — Они бросили вызов тупому, жирному обществу, показали, что не обязательно только кланяться и говорить спасибо.

— И перестреляли кучу народу.

— Это было не специально. Они не хотели. Их заставили. Думаешь, те солдаты, которые идут во Вьетнам, так хотят кого-то убивать? Но им не оставляют выбора, их не спрашивают. Вот и Клайда никто не спрашивал.

При упоминании Вьетнама Дженсен вздрогнул.

— Думай как хочешь, — пробурчал он. — Я собираюсь обратно к машине.

— Подожди меня, я немного задержусь. — Миша закинул свой тяжеленный мешок, с которым не расставался ни на минуту, на плечо и направился куда-то в сторону. — Не уезжай, я скоро буду.

~

Дженсен пожал плечами и побрел обратно по улице, пиная камешки. Они отлетали от ботинок и катились в разные стороны. Где-то на середине дороги у него развязался шнурок, и он остановился и присел, чтобы его завязать. Рядом стояла машина, на которую он поначалу не обратил внимания. Неожиданно над ним раздались голоса. Дженсен посмотрел на автомобиль и замер. Это был черный корвет, один к одному как его. Как тот, на котором они ехали сейчас.

— Если мы не найдем машину, нам крышка, — нервно произнес один из сидевших в нем.

— Я не понимаю, чего ты бесишься? — Второй голос звучал лениво и безразлично. — Вот же точно такая тачка. Один к одному. Отдадим ее и все.

— Ты идиот, — первый голос зашипел, — в багажнике были… — Мужчина прервался, словно решил не рассказывать, что же было в багажнике.

У Дженсена холодок прошел по спине. Кажется, он оказался вблизи с владельцами машины, а, зная, что там у них было в багажнике… Он наклонил голову и занялся вторым ботинком, изображая полное сосредоточение на шнурке. Сам же он превратился в одно большое напряженное ухо.

— Что было в багажнике, Марко? Ну?

— Ничего, что тебе следовало бы знать. — Мужчина проворчал какое-то непонятное ругательство. — Вот только одно я тебе скажу точно. Если мы не найдем тачку и то, что в ней, то лучше нам с тобой сразу самим спрыгнуть с того дурацкого моста во Фриско. Потому что мистер Шепард нас сам с него спустит, как только услышит, что мы все проебали.  
— Ну тогда поехали, чего сидим-то. Мне кажется, она где-то неподалеку.

«Если бы ты знал, парень, насколько неподалеку», — подумал Дженсен, даже боясь вдохнуть лишний раз.

Мотор корвета взревел, и, обдав все еще сидевшего на потрескавшемся асфальте Дина облаком выхлопных газов, машина рванула с места. Дженсен подождал еще минутку и поднялся. Не обращая внимания на покалывание в ногах, он зашагал к тому месту, где они припарковались. Надо было делать ноги, и побыстрее.

~***~

— Заводи мотор!!! Заводи! — Дженсен обернулся.

По улице мчался Миша, маша рукой, и орал, как резаный. Неожиданно раздалась резкая трель свистка. Дженсен вздрогнул. Вот только полиции им сейчас не хватало, учитывая то количество наркотиков, что у них находилось в машине.

Миша добежал до машины и со всего размаха плюхнулся на сиденье.

— Пошел, пошел, пошел, — заорал он, колотя Дженсена по плечу.

Дженсен вырулил. Он видел в зеркале заднего вида, что какой-то длинный парень добежал до того места, где еще полминуты назад стоял корвет, остановился и снова засвистел в свисток. К счастью, машин на дороге было не слишком много. Дженсен сосредоточился на том, чтобы объехать их, а Миша высунулся из окна и показал свистевшему средний палец. Потом он откинулся на спинку сиденья, засмеялся и прочесал пальцами волосы.

— Ну ты даешь, — сообщил он. — Я думал, ни хрена мы не успеем.

— А чего он за тобой гнался? — поинтересовался Дженсен.

— Да я ему пару пузырьков и унцию травы толкнул.

— Ты ему что? — Дженсен уставился на Мишу. — Нафига?

— А что, еду мы тоже с пистолетом требовать будем? Я подумал, что, раз у нас такое богатство тут, нужно его реализовать.

— А мне почему не сказал?

— Чтобы ты как наседка расквохтался? Как сейчас?

— Это был полицейский? — тихо спросил Дженсен.

— Ага, — Миша кивнул и подергал себя за растрепанные волосы. — Я же не думал, что они тут на рейды переодетых полицейских посылают.

— Ну ты, блядь… Да ты…

— А это видел? — Миша вытащил из кармана две двадцатки и десятку. — Полсотни баксов. Сотня бургеров, до самого ЛА хватит.

— А если бы он тебя поймал?

Миша пожал плечами.

— Херово было бы, я тебе скажу, — спокойно ответил он. — Даже хуже. Наверняка они меня бы быстренько раскрутили… И отправился бы я в джунгли палить по узкоглазым.

— У тебя повестка? — Дженсен обернулся к нему, совершенно позабыв следить за дорогой.

— Уже давно. — Миша нахохлился и отвернулся. — Но я не собираюсь отправляться незнамо куда. Пошли они. Если Джонсону так нужна победа, пусть сам напялит каску и трясет своей задницей перед вьетконговцами. Я не хочу.

— Но это же… — Дженсен обернулся к дороге. — Это же подсудное дело, — пробормотал он.

— Ну и хрен с ним, — парировал Миша. — Давай, увидишь кафешку — сворачивай. Жрать хочется.

~***~

— Колись давай, — потребовал Дженсен после обеда, когда корвет ровно катился на встречу Оклахоме, — как ты напоролся на полицейского?

**_Из отчета сержанта Диджея Кволлза:_ **

_«В процессе патрулирования Кобалд-Авеню я был остановлен неизвестным подозреваемым, который намеками предложил мне приобрести у него запретные вещества. Изображая заинтересованность, я последовал за ним в переулок, где он продемонстрировал мне два пузырька с жидкостью и некоторое количество субстанции, похожей на марихуану. Следуя своей легенде, я согласился приобрести «товар»…»_

–…выглядел деревенщина деревенщиной. Я ему мигнул, он встал, как осел, и пялится. Завел я его в переулок, показал ликвид, и у него глаза просто засветились, как два фонаря. Мне бы почуять… А я подумал, что он просто обрадовался. Ну, ты знаешь, что сделка заключена лишь в тот момент, когда происходит действительный обмен товара на деньги. И вот, когда у меня в руках оказались бумажки, он вдруг сунул руку в карман и достал наручники. Точнее, почти достал, они у него застряли. И тут я понял, пора. Или я ноги делаю, или он уделывает меня. Я его отшвырнул и побежал. Хорошо, что они пока не додумались фальшивые деньги использовать, как в Нью-Йорке…

Дженсен слушал историю, приоткрыв рот. Продать наркоту полицейскому!

— А если бы он выстрелил?

— Не, — Миша беспечно помотал головой, — никто ему оружие на такой рейд не даст. Там где-нибудь машина с полицейскими припрятана, вот у них и пушки. А у того, кто под прикрытием, оружие могут отобрать.

— Я одного не пойму. — Дженсен даже в затылке поскреб. — Как ты вообще знал, куда идти и кому что предлагать?

— Волки ноги кормят, — туманно пояснил Миша. — Я жил в коммуне, Дженсен. А это значит, что кислота у нас на столе оказывалась чаще хлеба. Сварить ее довольно просто, никаких особенных составляющих не надо, так, химоборудование средней руки да несколько рецептов от врача. Это же не морфий. А потом ее можно толкнуть, вот и на хлеб деньги будут. Меня всегда посылали на продажу…

— Почему? — спросил Дженсен, хотя предполагал ответ — такой балабол к любому подкатит…

— А меня не жалко было, если бы в полицию попал. Я там им не особенно нужен был.   
— Миша печально посмотрел в окно. — Ну и не девчонок же было на улицу гнать. Большое яблоко это тебе не Калифорния и не Флорида, там все строже. А потом мне надоело, и я подумал, что хорошо бы на лето к теплому океану.

— Ага, — кивнул Дженсен. — А что ты в Нью-Йорке делал? Ну, когда наркотой не торговал.  
Миша рассмеялся.

— Познавал себя. Учился играть на гитаре. В театре еще играл.

— В театре? Серьезно? — Дженсен развернулся к нему. — И волосы из-за этого?

— Что — волосы? — непонимающе уставился на него Миша. — При чем тут волосы?

— Ну, длинные, — Дженсен повертел руками вокруг головы. — У артистов и прочих творческих личностей часто длинные волосы. Или нет?

Миша опять засмеялся.

— Не знаю, но у меня точно не из-за театра. Просто это… это как кусочек свободы. Никто не имеет права указывать мне, какой длины волосы носить. Даже песня есть об этом.

— Песня о волосах?

— На самом деле, целая история. Мюзикл. Только его пока никто почти не слышал, он еще только готовится. — Откашлявшись, Миша запел негромким приятным баритоном: — She asks me why, I'm just a hairy guy. I'm hairy noon and night, hair that's a fright, I'm hairy high and low, don't ask me why, don't know. It's not for lack of bread, like the Greatful Dead, darlin'…*

Дженсен слушал. Такой музыки ему вообще еще не доводилось слышать. Такие песни не поют в лагерях для скаутов или ковбои с банджо. От песни веяло непокорством. Глядя, как Мишины волосы треплет ветер из открытого окна, он словно понимал, что именно имел в виду написавший ее слова человек:

— Give me a head with hair, long beautiful hair. Shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen. Give me down to there, hair, shoulder length or longer. Here baby, there, momma, everywhere, daddy, daddy. Hair, flow it, show it, long as God can grow, my hair…**

Миша замолчал и нервно пригладил волосы.

— Вот типа того.

Дженсен кашлянул. Если честно, он не совсем понимал, как ему следовало бы отреагировать на это, поэтому он мучительно задумался, что же сказать. Неожиданно он вспомнил о разговоре, который подслушал.

— Слушай, я тут кое-что узнал, — сказал он, — насчет машины.

— Да? — Миша, казалось, еще витал в своих то ли воспоминаниях, то ли мечтах.

— Ага. Короче, похоже мы и впрямь схватили чужую тачку. И вот теперь пара парней очень хотят получить ее и, главное, то что в ней было, обратно.

— Да ну? — Наконец Миша вынырнул из своих грез.

— И похоже, настроены они весьма… серьезно. Мне не очень понравилось, как они разговаривали…

— Хреново, — подтвердил Миша. — Нам понадобятся деньги. Сразу. Много. Чтобы не светиться по мелочи.

Дженсен обеспокоенно посмотрел на него:

— Что ты задумал?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Начало песни «Hair» из одноименного мюзикла (1967)
> 
> «Она меня спрашивает, почему я такой длинноволосый парень. Длинноволосый в полдень и в полночь, просто кошмар какой-то. Высоко ли, низко, не спрашивай, я не знаю. И вовсе это не из-за нехватки хлеба или великой чумы, дорогая…»
> 
> ** «Дай мне голову с волосами, прекрасными длинными волосами. Блестящими, переливающимися, струящимися, текущими, льняными, гладкими. Пусть они будут до плеч или длиннее. Вот, крошка, глянь, мама, повсюду, папочка, папочка. Пусть развеваются волосы, покажи их, длинные настолько, насколько позволит им отрасти Господь…»


	4. Оклахома-Сити, Оклахома

_**Статья в «The Oklahoman»** _

_«Вчера было совершено два дерзких ограбления отделения Американского Банка на 66-Роуд, причем ограбления произошли с интервалом в 15 минут. Двое неизвестных мужчин в масках появились в банке незадолго до закрытия отделения. Угрожая персоналу пистолетами, они забрали дневной сбор в размере примерно полутора тысяч долларов. Сотрудники банка были столь ошарашены наглым вторжением, что никто не удосужился нажать на «тревожную кнопку», установленную буквально за несколько месяцев до этого в целях повышения безопасности. Мужчины беспрепятственно покинули банк. По словам сотрудников, они как раз собирались запереть дверь и позвонить в полицию, когда она снова открылась, и еще двое мужчин вошли в банк. По словам Мойры Рурк, она сначала даже подумала, что это вернулись грабители. Как оказалось, это были не они, потому что эти мужчины тоже достали пистолеты и потребовали деньги. Менеджер банка, не выдержав вторичного нападения, упал в обморок. Мисс Рурк, проявившая чудеса выдержки, сумела нажать на кнопку, объясняя попутно, что грабители опоздали, и продемонстрировала в доказательство пустую кассу. Она сумела отвлечь их, так что прибывшие на место преступления полицейские получили возможность арестовать преступников. К сожалению, сделать им этого не удалось, поскольку грабители открыли стрельбу и, ранив одного из офицеров, скрылись с места преступления…»_

— Еще раз, сколько там?

— Полторы гребаных тысячи баксов, — заорал Миша.

Дженсен заорал в ответ и заколотил кулаком по рулю.

— Не может быть! Мы ограбили банк! Мы ограбили гребаный банк!

— Да!

Миша собрал купюры и подкинул вверх. Пара бумажек вылетела в открытые окна.

— Охренел? На фига крали, если мы их выкидывать будем?

Хихикая, Миша принялся собирать деньги и совать в саквояж, который так и стоял перед его сиденьем. Он посмотрел на Дженсена, и тот ответил таким же безумным, шальным взглядом.

— Мы теперь, значит, грабители банков? Типа как Клайд и Бонни? — Дженсен никак не мог успокоиться.

— Ага! Не, мы круче! Мы вообще самые крутые!!!

~***~

— Как тебе в голову пришло затащить нас в банк, который только что ограбили? — Марко с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начистить Мэтту физиономию. — Ты вообще охренел?

— Да откуда я знал? У них что, в окне объявление висело — извините, сегодня нас уже грабили. Приходите завтра?

— А башка у тебя на хрена? И чего ты пальбу открыл?

— А чего они полезли? Мне не хочется, чтобы они меня заграбастали и федералам сдали, меня, знаешь ли, давно на длинной миле заждались…

— Но почему у нас все так через жопу, а? Что же это за хуйня?

~***~

— Так, деньги у нас есть, давай в мотель?

Адреналин начал сдавать. Оклахома осталась позади, впереди был кусок Техаса, и Дженсен хотел проехаться по нему отдохнувшим.

— Нельзя нам в мотель, — буркнул Миша. — А вдруг облава будет?

— А с чего это они будут именно в этом мотеле ловить?

— А дорогу перекроют? Или еще что? Лучше не рисковать.

— И где мы будем ночевать?

— В машине.

— Ты с ума сошел? Где тут ночевать?

— А можем вообще не ночевать.

— Это как? Я сдохну сейчас, у меня глаза закрываются.

— Ты забыл одну вещь, Дженсен, — задушевно сказал Миша. — У нас тут на выбор целая аптека. Давай свернем и попробуем предпринять что-нибудь против твоей усталости.

~***~

— Держи, — Миша положил Дженсену на ладонь нежно-розовую таблетку. — Будешь как огурчик.

Дженсен подозрительно осмотрел ее со всех сторон.

— Уверен? — уточнил он.

Вместо ответа Миша закинул себе в рот такую же и проглотил, после чего открыл рот и высунул язык, демонстрируя, что таблетка исчезла.

— Ну? — подтолкнул он его.

Дженсен вздохнул, осторожно положил таблетку на язык и сглотнул.

— А теперь?

— А теперь все будет пучком.

Миша вдруг достал еще один пакет и принялся проковыривать в нем дырку. Добравшись до порошка, он макнул в него мизинец и слизнул крошку.

— Он, — авторитетно заявил Миша.

— Кто?

— Кокс. Нюхал?

Дженсен помотал головой.

— Я только пару раз. Дорогая штука. Сейчас мы его…

— Я не буду. — Дженсен постарался выглядеть сурово и неприступно.

— Будешь, — беззаботно усмехнулся Миша. — И тебе будет так хорошо, что ты сам себе наутро позавидуешь.

Из своего рюкзака он вдруг извлек пластинку в глянцевом конверте. Аккуратно высыпал на нее порошок.

— Лезвие есть?

— Нет. Откуда?

— Действительно. Тогда так.

Он открыл окно и высыпал порошок с конверта наружу. Потом сунул большой палец в дырку в пакете, набрал немного порошка на ноготь большого пальцa, поднес к носу и сильно и резко втянул его одной ноздрей.

— Бля, — прошептал он.

— Что?

Дженсен не на шутку забеспокоился. Как ни странно, беспокойство было исключительно о Мише. Вариант, что их элементарно может поймать с поличным полиция, даже не пришел ему в голову.

— Хорошо. Не, даже круто!

Миша обернулся к нему. Его зрачки стянулись, превратившись в крошечные черные точки, зато радужка казалась невероятно яркой даже в полутьме.

— Попробуй. — Он протянул пакет Дженсену.

— Нет, я не буду.

— Чувак, — задушевно полусказал-полупропел Миша. — Это твой единственный шанс. Ну когда ты еще сможешь попробовать кокаин, да еще такого качества? А вдруг мы завтра втемяшимся в грузовик? И вот прилетишь ты на небеса, а боженька тебе и скажет — дрищ ты был, Дженсен как тебя там. Не воспользовался своей жизнью на полную катушку, зря я тебе ее дал. Я тебе такое поле экспериментов подсунул, а ты всю жизнь только…

— Заткнись. Давай уже.

Внутри Дженсена за время Мишиной тирады стало как-то легко и хорошо. Усталость стала намного меньше, настроение было отличным, казалось, поставь его перед горой Рашмор, и он носы всем четырем каменным мордам поотшибает. Следуя Мишиному примеру, он набрал немного порошка на ноготь и вдохнул его. Внутри головы словно взорвалась снежная звезда. Мозг пронизал кристально чистый холод, будто ледяным ветром пронеслось по всем извилинам. Цвета стали острыми и холодными, с четкими границами. Дженсен ясно увидел каждый камень на дороге под колесами корвета. Где-то в километре в стороне осталась шестьдесят шестая, а на боковой дороге было пустынно и тихо. Дженсен посмотрел на Мишу и подумал, какой же тот красивый. Ну просто обалденно красивый. Это было не как в ту ночь, когда они пробовали ЛСД, тогда он не видел Мишу, он видел ангела, чудесного и неземного. А вот сейчас он видел именно Мишу. Его невероятные глаза, его руки, шею и скулы с легким налетом темной щетины, светлые, контрастировавшие с наметившейся бородой, волосы, а главное, такие вкусные на вид губы. В штанах стало жутко тесно, просто невероятно. Дженсен поднял руку и пальцем прикоснулся к Мишиной щеке.

Миша обернулся и неожиданно вобрал его палец в свой рот. Прикосновения его языка были жаркими, влажными, невероятными. Такого Дженсен еще никогда не ощущал. И вообще такой безграничной свободы он никогда не ощущал. Свободы делать все, что хочется, не думая ни о последствиях, ни о том, что кто-то может о нем сказать или подумать. И тогда он выдернул свой палец из Мишиного рта, дернул его за шею на себя и поцеловал в губы.  
Корвет — жутко неудобная машина, когда вы пытаетесь разместиться в ней так, чтобы потрахаться. Она не для этого сделана. Но это все мелочи, было бы желание. Дженсен максимально откинул спинку своего сиденья, а Миша взобрался на него верхом. И все это практически не отрываясь друг от друга.

— Я… не знаю, — признался Дженсен, глядя на Мишу снизу вверх беспомощно и испуганно.

— Надо штаны снять, — деловито отозвался тот. — А там само собой получится.

Штаны снимали с чертыханиями, ржанием и воплями. Миша нажал на ручной тормоз, и машина вдруг покатилась, прошлось срочно останавливать. Потом Миша врезался головой в потолок. Чтобы Дженсену не было обидно, ему прилетело коленом по подбородку, так что на пару минут поцелуи получили окраску и дополнительный вкус. Наконец Миша навис над ним, упираясь коленями в сиденье.

— А теперь? — Дженсену очень хотелось пощупать Мишину голую задницу, но он не решался.

У него самого стояло так крепко, как никогда еще в жизни. Судя по тому, что ему в живот постоянно тыкалось что-то, у Миши дела обстояли таким же образом.

— Растяни меня, слегка.

Прищурившись, Миша потянул руку Дженсена себе в рот. Оба застонали, когда он втянул два пальца в себя. Его язык быстро смочил их. Дженсен не мог отвести взгляд от серебристой ниточки слюны, которая потянулась за его рукой, стоило ему вытащить пальцы. Ниточка оборвалась, и он опять не удержался и прижался к влажному рту. Одновременно он нерешительно потрогал у Миши между ягодиц.

— Не бойся, не порвешь. По крайней мере, так сразу. Просто попробуй всунуть палец в меня.

Дженсен задышал ртом от старательности и стремления все сделать правильно, косясь Мише за плечо и пытаясь рассмотреть, что же он там делал. Миша поерзал и уткнулся лбом в подголовник на сиденье.

— Больно? — нерешительно спросил Дженсен, всовывая самый кончик указательного пальца сквозь плотные, сопротивляющиеся мышцы.

— Тянет, — признался Миша. — Давно ничего не было.

На этом месте Дженсен ощутил вдруг приступ бешеной ревности. Ему совершенно не понравилась мысль, что кто-то тут бывал уже до него. Возможно, она-то и придала ему решительности. Он надавил рукой сильнее, и Миша дернулся. А потом пошло полегче. Дженсен дважды вытаскивал руку, плевал на пальцы, стараясь захватить как можно больше слюны. Миша глуховато постанывал, пятная Дженсену футболку смазкой.

— Сейчас? — прохрипел Дженсен, когда ему удалось засунуть в Мишу оба пальца и даже почти развести их.

От непривычных усилий и неудобной позы руку сводило. Правда, Дженсену сводило не только руку, ему и яйца сводило, и живот, и ноги. И до безумия хотелось оказаться внутри.

— Погоди, — Миша вдруг обернулся и дотянулся до отложенного в сторону пакета с кокаином. Облизнул палец и макнул в дырочку на целлофане, а потом мазнул кокаином себя по анусу и Дженсену по головке.

— Вот теперь можно, — решительно сказал он, — говорят, круто помогает.

Дженсен кивнул и, направляя себя рукой, стал втискиваться во все еще ужасно узкое отверстие. Он пыхтел, вталкиваясь и беспомощно скользя по промежности, пока Миша не наклонился к нему и не поцеловал. А потом как-то так изогнулся, что Дженсен вдруг проскользнул него чуть не до половины.

— Черт! — Миша откинул голову и врезал кулаком по сиденью. — Блядь!

Дженсен испуганно замер, не зная, как поступить. Подышав с полминуты, Миша вдруг сам осторожно двинулся вверх. А потом вниз. Дженсен зажмурился, ему казалось, что вот-вот из глаз посыплются искры как в мультфильмах Уолта Диснея.

— Мама, — беззвучно прошептал Миша, чуть ускоряясь.

Ага. Мама. Дженсен позабыл, что боялся щупать его за задницу и обхватил ягодицы ладонями, разводя в разные стороны.

— Давай, — потребовал он, — давай!

Миша мотал головой и двигался вверх-вниз. Дженсену казалось, что он постоянно балансирует на грани оргазма, вот буквально еще самую капельку, еще чуть-чуть — и все, полетит как с горы вниз головой. Но оргазм все никак не появлялся. Задница у Миши стала не такой тугой, двигался он теперь намного свободнее, и темп сам по себе ускорился. Оба жадно хватали воздух ртами, совершенно позабыв, что еще недавно целовались. Сейчас не было ничего, кроме бешеной скачки к цели, которая маячила перед каждым из них, маячила, но никак не появлялась.

Миша рухнул на Дина сверху.

— Все, не могу больше, — выдохнул он.

— Что за фигня? — Дрожащей рукой Дженсен стер со лба пот. — Никогда такого не было.

— Это кокаин, — признался Миша. — От него стоит, дрыном не перешибешь, но кончить — это проблема.

Он поерзал, поднялся и, буквально снявшись с Дина, неловко перевалился на соседнее сиденье. Уселся, раздвинув ноги, и принялся поглаживать себя по вздыбленному и влажному члену.

— А что теперь?

Дженсену аж яйца ломило от желания, нет, от потребности кончить.

— Не знаю. — Миша пожал плечами. — А может, я тебя? — вдруг предложил он.

«Сдурел?» — хотел рявкнуть Дженсен. И почти рявкнул, но, наверное, кокаин или таблетка все же здорово изменили его восприятие, поэтому не крикнул. Наоборот, оценивающе посмотрел на Мишин гордый стояк и на собственный член. Уже почти стемнело, и видно было плоховато, но ему показалось, что тот покраснел и выглядел натертым.

— А это точно ну… не больно? — поинтересовался он.

— Терпимо, — пожал Миша плечами. — Если осторожно. Я же не насиловать тебя собираюсь.

— Ага. — У Дженсена вдруг пересохло во рту. — А если мне не понравится?

— Я бы на твоем месте больше беспокоился о том случае, что тебе вдруг понравится. Как ты с этим знанием будешь жить?

— Если честно, вот прямо сейчас мне пофиг. Вот прямо сейчас мне ужасно хочется кончить. А о том, понравилось мне или нет, я завтра буду думать.

— Ну ты прямо Скарлетт О’Хара, — восхитился Миша. — Тогда иди к папочке.

И он похлопал себя по голым ляжкам. Дженсен приподнял бедра и принялся стаскивать джинсы.

— Я тебе не девочка, — буркнул он.

— Ты хуже, — хмыкнул Миша. — Ты маленькая трусливая задница.

— Пошел ты!

— С удовольствием!

Пока Дженсен возился со штанами, Миша рылся в своем рюкзаке, отыскивая что-то. Что там было, он ему не показал, а зажал в кулаке. Дженсен ждал, что вот сейчас будет ужасно, кошмарно, сумасшедше больно и приготовился терпеть до последнего. Однако несмотря на издевательства, действовал Миша очень осторожно. И, как оказалось, в рюкзаке у него нашлась баночка вазелина, чему Дженсен неприлично обрадовался.

— Ну, ты как? — спросил его Миша вдруг очень озабоченно, втиснувшись в него.

— Я… нормально, наверное. Пока, — осторожно ответил Дженсен, с опаской прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

— Главное, ты дыши, ладно? И ори, если что.

— А… ага, ладно. — Дженсен шевельнул задом. — Поехали?

— Поехали, — задушевно шепнул ему Миша на ухо, интимно прихватив мочку. — Все хорошо, не торопись…

Но не торопиться не получалось, потому что, несмотря ни на что, у Дженсена продолжало стоять. Он зажмурил глаза и ухнул вниз, как с горки рванул. И услышал испуганный восклик.

— Ничего, прорвемся.

Дженсен привстал так же, как и Миша до этого, чувствуя, как горячее, толстое и твердое медленно выходит из него, и снова опустился вниз. И еще. А на третий раз почувствовал, что сидит задницей у Миши на коленях.

— ОК? — скорее прочел он по губам Миши, чем услышал.

Он кивнул. Запустил руку Мише в волосы, дурея от их густоты и тяжести, от ощущения шелковистого скольжения между пальцами, и прижал его к себе, разом врываясь языком в рот. Он ощутил ладони у себя на бедрах и послушно двинулся вверх, повинуясь их нажиму.

— Ты охуенный, — простонал Миша, поднимая его и начиная неторопливо двигаться внутри.  
Дженсен зажмурился, отзываясь на каждый толчок гортанным то ли всхлипом, то ли выкриком. Миша все быстрее входил в него, пока не упал обессиленно.

— Сам, — попросил он.

И Дженсен принялся скакать на нем. В какой-то момент он ощутил неожиданно резкий толчок удовольствия откуда-то изнутри, который заставил его сначала вскрикнуть, а потом постараться не менять угол проникновения. Миша смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот. Потом, будто спохватившись, обхватил его член и принялся надрачивать, жестко сжимая кулак и всякий раз, доходя до верха, обводя головку большим пальцем. У Дженсена во рту совсем пересохло, он уже поскуливал, а не орал, и вдруг, для него самого неожиданно, когда Мишин член вдруг проехался по тому самому месту внутри, месту, для которого у Дженсена пока даже названия не было, он запрокинулся назад, врезался затылком в край лобового стекла и кончил.

Его мышцы словно в жестоком клинче сдавили Мишу, и именно это помогло ему наконец-то преодолеть кокаиновую блокаду, и он заорал в ответ, а потом вцепился зубами в первое попавшееся нечто.

~

— Ты мне плечо прокусил, — невнятно и как-то безразлично сообщил ему Дженсен минуты две спустя.

— Прости. — Мишин голос тоже эмоциональностью не отличался.

— Ничего.

Кряхтя, Дженсен кое-как перебрался на водительское сиденье.

— Ну и как? — Миша выглядел просто до неприличия любопытным.

— Не знаю. — Дженсен пожал плечами и прислушался к себе. — Такого оргазма у меня еще в жизни ни разу не бывало.

— У меня тоже, — признался Миша. — Поедем?

— Одеться надо.

Каждый выбрался со своей стороны на улицу и, придерживаясь за дверцу, принялся натягивать штаны.

— Не устал? — лукаво бросил Миша, вновь забираясь в машину.

Дженсен подумал.

— Не-а, нисколечко, — удивленно признался он.

— Тогда вперед, Техас ждет нас!

— И скоро дождется! — подхватил его тон Дженсен и втопил педаль газа почти до упора.


End file.
